Terra
What He Looks Like Terra is an earth genasi with skin the physique of stone and the color of it too, eyes the color of sapphires, and jagged hair the same color. Around his shoulders is a green cloak and on his back is a large warpick and a shield. Under his clothes there is rippling muscle underneath. His Backstory This story takes place in a mining town named Lovince in Yedria. The town had been dealing with some strange small elemental creatures coming out of the mine, they weren’t that much of a problem, however, and needed the mine to keep their economy going, so they basically ignored the problem outside of having guard stationed to take out any dangerous creatures. They lived with this for years, but gradually started noticing that the creatures started to grow stronger. The guard could keep up, but it was worrying. What could come next of this? It wasn’t until one day, a miner ended up mining up an underground ruin of some sort, that the townsfolk realized that there might be a reason for this. The ruin appears to be a temple dedicated to a long-forgotten elemental being, buried deep beneath where the town sat. There was a rift to the elemental plane of earth inside this temple. Minor earth elementals were trapped inside, which cause them to start to attack the miners. A few barely made it out alive, fleeing and warning the rest in the mine to evacuate, everyone making it safely back besides the few that perished to the temple guardians. As the miners were evacuating and a crowd was forming, they noticed that another figure appeared through the rift as well. An earth genasi with skin the physique of stone and the color of it too, eyes the color of sapphires, and jagged hair the same color. He gets up, looking confused, and notices the earth elementals coming towards them. The earth genasi picks up a large pick and run towards the threat, recognizing that people need help. He ran into battle with these guardians, only the pick in hand as he eventually defeated them, feeling more powerful with each one defeated, a rage caused by some force as he took them down. When they all fell, he stood there, heavily breathing, and looked back to the townsfolk who he just saved. Warily, they one by one started to cheer for him. He descended into the cave, going to the temple and entering it. Inside, he was spoken to. “You have earned my blessing, for saving the town and protecting them from the rogue guardians. Go forth with it as you wish” and that was all he heard of the being. He walked back to the town, already preparing celebration, word spreading that that must’ve been the source of the troubles of the town. The earth genasi was invited, while not understanding much about what was going on, he went with it. He was praised for his actions, and upon more knowing that he has no memories before dropping into this town, gave him a name. Terra. The townsfolk adopted him to the town, helping him with the customs and knowledge of this world. He lived there for years, tending to any other threats to the town. Terra made his own living and friends in Lovince, and it was peaceful for that time. He would spend time praying to Hesperus, thanking him for giving him his new life, knowing that even though he doesn’t know his past, he knows that his life must be because of Hesperus. However, one day the rift Terra fell through opened again. This time, earth elementals fell through. The elementals set out to destroy the town. The townsfolk panicked, unable to defend themselves from such a threat, and those that were not crushed escaped by only a hair. Terra tried his best to fight one, but it overwhelmed him and he knew he had to flee like the rest of the town, having no other choice. He and the survivors of the assault fled to a neighboring town, far enough away from town. He did his best to help the survivors, but a lot of times had to leave the town to let out the anger welled up inside him from the destruction. One day, Terra received a mysterious message by courier. He was invited to a guild it appeared. Knowing he needed to become stronger, he accepted the invitation, and set off to the nearest teleportation circle... His Previous Life Terra was an earth genasi who struggled to live in the elemental plane of earth. His parents were killed by an elemental that destroyed their house and Terra had to flee, his only possession being a holy symbol of Hesperus. Throughout his life he had to fend for himself in the plane of earth, his situation increasingly growing up an anger inside of him. He would do his best to pray to Hesperus, praying for a better life as he was unable to find his place anywhere. One day, his prayers were answered so it seemed. He managed to find a rift into the prime material plane. Thinking this would be his chance, he walked into the rift. However, his mind was not prepared to go through such a rift, as his memory was wiped as he made his way through the rift, landing in Lovince. Other Information Category:Player Character